


Payback

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Humour, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short missing scene from the end of Mirror Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Mark sat down on the far side of the enormous desk without being invited; after a beat both Illyan and Miles seated themselves. Illyan's eyes narrowed. Miles tried not to smile.

"Lord Mark. You have some business to discuss, you said?"

Mark nodded and reached for his pocket. Automatically, Illyan tensed. Miles also sat forward a little, watching. Mark placed a slip of paper on the desk.

Miles did not look at the paper but kept his eyes on Illyan's face as he looked at the paper. He longed for a memory chip of his own, for a vid recorder, for something that would preserve that expression forever in his mind. For once, just for once, Illyan was at a loss for words. Perplexity, understanding, anger, shock, all crossed his face and even his usual bland expression could not contain them all. Just as he was opening his mouth to form some question, Mark spoke across him.

"You have forty-nine clones to take care of for me. This is for their keep, and as thanks for the services you have provided to me."

Illyan swallowed. "Lord Mark, it is not necessary for you to concern yourself in this way. ImpSec is quite capable-"

"I am aware of ImpSec's capabilities," Mark answered with a small bow. Miles felt his lips twitch at the many layers of that statement. "Nevertheless I feel a personal responsibility. That's how Vor works, isn't it-taking personal responsibility. Do you believe it will be sufficient?"

At that, Miles nearly did grin. He restrained himself. He was going to have to work with Illyan for a long time, and there was no chance of Illyan forgetting this little scene.

"It is… generous," Illyan managed. He twitched, then struggled to regain his usual bland expression. Unfortunately he looked more frozen than serene.

"I would, of course, like them to receive the best care and assistance in starting their own lives."

Illyan opened his mouth, and Miles actually saw him convert a "Yes, Lord Mark" to "I am aware of their special needs."

Mark gave a small smile. "Yes, I recall that my mother has already spoken to you about that. Thank you for your help, Captain."

He rose, and Miles followed. Illyan turned his frustrated glare on him, but fortified by the glowing memory of Illyan's stunned expression Miles did not quail.

At last, Illyan said, "You resemble both your parents extremely. My lord Mark."


End file.
